ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who (TV Series)
Who is a new Doctor Who show airing on the BBC. Cast Main Daniel Craig as The 14th Doctor- The next Doctor, on new adventures now. Abigail Spencer as Kate Fox- Scientist from the future who befriends the Doctor. Chris Pratt as Jack Lane- A former military officer, who joins the Doctor, and Kate. Frank Welker as the voice of K9 Mark V- The fifth version of K9 with all the others memories, who the Doctor creates to talk to about his older adventures. Recurring Robin Lord Tylor as The Master- Old enemy of the Doctor, returns again, but in a newer form. Episodes #"Doctor Who?"-In the far future, a woman named Kate Fox ends up meeting the Doctor after he saves her life from shadow creatures who the Doctor refers to as "Vashta Nerada". After encountering the Doctor once more, she decides to follow him to find out what's going on. While doing this, she finds out about the Doctor's ship, the TARDIS, which is bigger on the inside. The Doctor tracks down the Vashta Nerada's main hideout, where he uses a strange bomb, which blows up in to a blinding light, which spreads all through the hideout, killing the Vashta Nerada. When questioned on how he knows if all of them where killed in the light, the Doctor replies that if they weren't then he'd be dead. Kate, wanting to know who the Doctor is, asks to come along with him, to which he agrees. The doctor them reveals the TARDIS can travel through both space and time before flipping a switch. #"Alone"- Kate wakes up in a strange dimension. Only remembering her, and the doctor were traveling through space and time until she somehow passed out. She later finds the Doctor who claims they must find a way to power up the Tardis again. Kate asks him why but then he gets taken. Kate soon sees a strange looking screwdriver. When she grabs it it blasts. She heard the Doctor mention it as a sonic Screwdriver. Soon she sees a strange looking creature which probably captured the Doctor. She fires another blast from the Screwdriver harming the creature. She fires more, and more until the creature was revealed to possess The Doctor. THen the Doctor grabs the screwdriver, and fixes up the TARDIS before more come. Kate asks what possessed him. Then the Doctor says Doesn't Matter. Then puts it in the center of the TARDIS. #"The One Who Refused To Die"-The Doctor lands in an unknown place, because the TARDIS had suddenly stopped out of no where. The Doctor reveals to Kate that this only happens when the TARDIS wants him to do something, much to her confusion. The Doctor finds out they are on a prison ship, full of aliens who are considered dangerous. The Doctor doesn't believe this to be right, as he claims these things are living breathing creatures. However, the ship's captain, Rex, claims the Doctor won't say this when he sees their most dangerous inmate. Rex is right, as their most dangerous inmate is something the Doctor thought where extinct, a Dalek. The Doctor begins demanding the Dalek be destroyed, with him yelling so loud the Dalek hears him. When the Dalek hears the word "Doctor", it begins to go in to a raged rampage, breaking out of its cell, and killing many guards. After many failed attempts at killing the Dalek, it finally breaks in to Rex's room, killing him before realizing the Doctor isn't there. After some searching, the Dalek finally finds the Doctor. Who reveals they are in the air lock room before running out and opening it, sucking the Dalek in to space. The Doctor then leaves the ship with Kate, who asks if the Doctor will do anything about the trapped inmates. The Doctor says nothing as the travel away. #"Jack"- The Doctor and Kate arrive in Present day New York. The Doctor hears a cry for help. He decides to follow the cry. He finds a man named Jack Lane trying to fight off a old foe of his Autons. The Doctor manages to move Jack out of the way, and faces the Auton. He manages to destroy the Auton. But then the Doctor grabs Jack, and they begin running towards the TARDIS. Jack asks what the Autons are, and who the Doctor is. The Doctor then ties Jack to a chair, and forces him to listen to K-9 to learn more about them. Then a Auton attacks the TARDIS, with then Doctor figuring out the Autons placed a tracking device on Jack. The Doctor then begins attaching K-9's mind to the TARDIS telling him to activate the Laser. Soon he uses the laser to destroy the Autons. The Doctor asks Jack if he wants to leave, but Jack says he wants to help. #"Countdown"-The Doctor, Kate, and Jack travel to the future, where they encounter a group of soldiers, who take them captive. The soldiers take the Doctor to their boss, who is revealed to be a woman named Maggie. Maggie tells the Doctor that he is in a government area and that he can't be here. When questioned on why, Maggie reveals to the Doctor that they are trying to take down a strange creature they call "Countdown" as it makes its target countdown till its death. Meanwhile, Kate begins to countdown from ten, making the soldiers panic. After seeing this, Maggie and the Doctor begin to work together to find out a way to stop the creature. Eventually, the Doctor, Maggie, and the others track down Countdown, who is revealed to be a cybernetic alien, who the Doctor reveals is called the Terocy. After the Terocy reveals it's killing these people because it believes they are building on his land, the Doctor tries to reason with it, only for it to scream at the Doctor claiming it doesn't want to hear it. Maggie then shows up with a bomb, throwing it at the Terocy before teleporting herself and everyone else away. The Doctor then looks on as the Terocy's base blows up. He then turns to Maggie and tells her that the Terocy could've been reasoned with if she had given him a chanse. After Maggie claims her job was to kill it not to reason with it, the Doctor leaves with Kate and Jack, before throwing a peace of paper at Maggie. When Maggie opens it, she is shocked, as it reveals the Terocy can't be killed by explosions. Just then, she says the word "ten". #"Back and Reloaded"- Kate faces a Face from her past when the TARDIS arrives 4 years in the future from Kate's current timeline. Soon The Doctor discovers Kate works for a company that is trying to recreate the Cybermen since the Doctor previously destroyed all of the Cybermen. Jack tries to assault a guard to enter the Labs that is making a newer Cyberman. Soon K-9 comes in accidentally unleashing a army of asleep Cybermen. The Doctor, Jack, and Kate fight the Cybermen until they find the maker of the Cybermen, Kate's dad. Soon her dad places his body inside a giant cybernetic suit that looks like a giant Cyberman. The Doctor calls in the TARDIS with them jumping inside it. But the Giant Cyberman chases after them in a time loop. The Doctor then makes an exit trapping the Giant Cyberman in a loophole. #"Frozen"-The Doctor, Kate and Jack end up in the past, where a blizzard is going on. They get some coats before exploring the place, but while doing this they lose Jack. The Doctor and Kate begin searching for Jack, not realizing they are being followed by a strange creature. Meanwhile, it is revealed Jack has gotten lost in the blizzard and ends up passing out. He is taken in by a small family, who reveal their village has an old legend of a "Snow Worm" which causes massive blizzards. After hearing this, Jack begins thinking the Snow Worm is an alien. Back with the Doctor and Kate, they eventually end up in the same village as Jack, where they have their first encounter with the Snow Worm. Jack shows up as the creature tunnels its way in to the ground. The Doctor reveals that Jack's theory on the Snow Worm isn't true, as the Snow Worm is actually the last of a race that was on Earth around the same time as cavemen. The Doctor also reveals what it's trying to do, as the Snow Worm's race needs extreme cold to lay eggs, but this one is going overboard, as from what the Doctor can tell it's not going to stop. The Doctor then does something that Kate and Jack think is insane, he begins angering the creature until it chases him. Just then, the blizzard fades and the TARDIS lands with the Doctor coming out. He reveals that he took the creature to Antarctica where it can lay eggs in peace, the three then leave, with the village thanking them all. Meanwhile, in Antarctica, the Snow Worm's eggs hatch, and the babies imprint on their mother. #"Black Wolf"- It begins with the Doctor, and Kate just fighting Zygons. After defeating them, Kate decides to look inside of the Center of the TARDIS, a strange spirit from the center then possesses Kate. Jack, and K-9 comes down to check on Kate. Then Kate knocks out Jack, and destroys K-9. The Doctor comes down and discovers Kate is possessed. Kate then attacks the Doctor, and he manages to dodge it. The Doctor grabs the sonic screwdriver and shoots a blast at her, but the spirit doesn't come out. Then the Doctor grabs Jack telling him to put K-9's head on the emergency security system. He does as he's told and K-9 creates a supersonic light removing the Spirit from Kate. Kate asks what that was and the Doctor replies Black Wolf. Later, while Jack is attempting to fix K-9 since he is broken, the Black Wolf enters Jack's body. #"Cyberworld PT 1"-Just four years from Kate's time, her father, Lenny, creates a new man made version of the Cybermen, and is trapped within a loophole, a void in time. However, while Lenny himself is taken care of, an assistant of his isn't. Four a full year she has been kidnapping people of the streets and turning them in to Cybermen, with the help of the Cyber Supreme, which is a Cyberman with Lenny's conscience downloaded in to it. Later, the Doctor and the others arrive at this time as Kate wanted to visit a friend of hers. During the visit, the assistant, whose name is revealed to be Laura, holds a meeting on T.V. about the "Cyber" project, which shocks and terrifies Kate. She tells the Doctor about this and he agrees they have to do something. Meanwhile, Black Wolf who is still in Jack's body begins exploring, eventually finding the main base of the Cyber project. He walks inside and finds a secretary, who he takes over, leaving Jack to wander the city confused. Eventually the Doctor and Kate make it in to the building managing to avoid many Cybermen who were on guard. They make it to Laura's office, where they hear Laura and the Cyber Supreme arguing. It is revealed the Supreme believes that every single human should be "upgraded" as he puts it. Laura begins getting louding with her yelling until Supreme kills her saying that all he refuse the upgrade will be "deleted". Supreme then frees all of the Cybermen on the city, repeating that all must be upgraded and refusal will lead to deletion. In the streets of the city, everyone is panicing, including Jack, who sees the Cyberman army coming. #"Cyberworld PT 2"- Soon Jack finds The Doctor, and Kate discovering the Cyber Supreme is planning an invasion. Jack tries attacking one of the Cybermen. But it shocks Jack, and the Doctor pulls Jack away. Kate soon says she did work on the project so she could find a way to hack into the Cybermen and destroy them. Jack decides to try to protect her from Cybermen. Then the Doctor says He will protect her, and he tells Jack to track down the Black Wolf. Jack founds the Secretary and fights her. Then Jack sucks the Black Wolf from her and puts it in the Center of the TARDIS. Later Kate finished uploading the virus and places it in Cyber Supreme. The Cybermen collapse and blow up. When they are returning to the TARDIS a man tells Jack about a group called Torchwood. #"No More"-The Doctor thinks about the more questionable things he's done as of late, and decides it's time he give his companions an explanation on why this is. He reveals that he had to stop a war between all of his enemies that would've torn the galaxy apart. The war was started when the Daleks decided to expand their reach and take over planets to add to Skaro's greatness. The Doctor tried to reason with them, but learned once again that the Dalek's can never be reasoned with. After the Cybermen entered in the war, the Doctor realized how serious things where getting. Matters where made worse when Davros, the creator of the Daleks, began to wipe out whole planets who tried to fight against them. Other races such as the Sontarans, the Nestene Consciousness, its Autons, and many more entered the war. Becuase of this, the Doctor came to one conclusion, he had to wipe all of them out. He blew up the Cybermen's ship, destroying the computer that kept them alive. Most of them where the same, destroy their ship before they even knew what he was doing. But when he reached the Daleks, he once again tried to reason with them, or more specifically, Davros. He told Davros, the Emperor Dalek, and the Dalek Supreme about what he did to the others fighting, which took both Davros and Supreme back. However, the Emperor ignored both of them and said they wouldn't stop fighting until the universe the Doctor loves soo much is destroyed. After hearing this, the Doctor gets in the TARDIS and teleports away, as half the Dalek mother ship is blown up. Davros, Supreme and the Emperor are then forced to listen, as the ticking of a bomb slowly counts down until the last of the ship, and the Daleks and leaders on it, blow up. Back in the present, they are both taken back by the Doctor's story, but decide to stay with him when they see that the Doctor really does feel horrible for everything he's done. However, there is someone who the Doctor didn't tell them about. Someone who fought in the war as well. That man's name, is the Master. #"All New"- It begins with the Doctor, Jack, and Kate defeating a wave of Autons. Then a mysterious man knocks out Kate and Jack. Then the Doctor says reveal yourself Master. Master walks up and captures Jack, and K-9. Kate asks Who was that and The Doctor says Master. Meanwhile the Master has Jack and K-9 and is attempting to clone them. Jack asks Who are You. The Master says The Master. The Master also tells Jack he was in the War. The Master tried to make the war go on forever but the Doctor left the Master to die by Zygons. Jack then asks Why aren't you dead. He says I regenerate. Meanwhile Doctor and Kate head after a strange looking version of the TARDIS. The Doctor comes in and finds Jack and K-9 unharmed. At the end it is revealed they are Clones, and the Master has Jack and K-9. Jack then sees a strange space ship with the words Torchwood on it. #"Drums"-The Doctor and Kate return to the TARDIS with the clones, only for the Doctor to turn around, blow up the fake K-9 and kick the Jack clone in to space, where his body slowly turns to a strange white substance. When questioned on how he knew how they where fake, the Doctor claims that he "just did". Meanwhile, Jack tries to escape while the Torchwood ship slowly gets closer. Suddenly, two men in masks and armor teleport on to the ship and free Jack. The men reveal their names to be Don and Arthur. They also reveal they are members of Torchwood. Back with the Doctor, he lands back on the Master's ship, where Kate searches for Jack and K-9 while the Doctor searches for the Master himself. In the main room of the Master's ship, it is revealed the Master knew the Doctor would find out about the clones, and so he has put his true plan in to action. Kate eventually runs in to Jack, K-9, Arthur, an Don, who introduce themselves to her, but claim they are people who are here to help, and don't say anything about Torchwood. Arthur then reveals in private to Jack that he can't tell anyone about Torchwood, and that he only told Jack because Torchwood wants him to join. Meanwhile, the Doctor continues his search for the Master, but eventually the Master reveals himself, claiming he only here to say goodbye, as he is leaving his ship behind to be blown up. Just then, the others show up, with Jack trying to attack the Master, only for him to hold out a bomb to make him stop. The Master then gets ready to finally kill the Doctor, who is gone. He then sees the Doctor tampering with the controls. The Master's TARDIS is suddenly shot in to the end of the universe, where everything has already been destroyed. The Doctor then summons the TARDIS, with everyone but the Master getting in to it. It disappears and the Master's TARDIS blows up with him inside. After this, everyone is celebrating, but it stops when Jack reveals he is leaving the Doctor to join Torchwood. The Doctor accepts this and drops everyone off back in the time they came from. After this, he asks Kate if she will be leaving too, and is happy to hear that she is staying. The Doctor then flips a switch as the TARDIS fades away once again. Meanwhile, what's left of the Master slowly floats around space, and, even though there's supposidly no one left, his body is taken by a space ship. Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Series